1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the treatment of waste water, and more particularly, to the treatment of a waste water stream that includes oil, water and gas. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved oil/water separating system that provides a vessel having an interior that can be filled with liquid and a separator that is immersed in the liquid within the vessel, the separator having a conically shaped wall that funnels and accumulates oil as it moves upwardly and wherein numerous vertical conduits arranged about the wall of the separator channel collected oil upwardly, each of the vertical conduits being wider at the base than at the top.
2. General Background of the Invention
The treatment of waste water that contains oil is a complex problem that is more complicated when very high volumes of waste water flow are involved.